Let It Go
by DixieGrayson
Summary: The sun sets down on the mountain tonight I'm a broken bird without a wing. A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the King. They were shouting like they never knew I'd cried. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried. post failsafe, Kind of a side story to 'do you wanna go on mission' can be read as a stand alone piece. Rated T for attempted suicide (no graphic) No pairings.


"You didn't even flinch!" Wally's angry voice reverberates around the hollow mountain. "We are the only family you have now Robin, and you let us die?" That one hit close to home, I feel tears prick the edges of my masked eyes. We just had this training simulation...every one died. For a while, after Artemis died, I cried. of course no one saw. "Wally please don't bring family into this!" he shakes his head and shoves my shoulders "No robin, don't play the orphan card." I feel the tears once again spring to my bloodshot eyes. "I already had a telling off from Batman Wally...he already told me how disappointed he was." Wally snorts and gets in my face. "Good, 'cause you fell short." As soon as he say it I can see he regrets it, but im backing away. He reaches out to me as I fall down onto my backside. "No, Rob I didn't mean to say that-" I stand up and smile, salty tears finally coming out my mask and cascading down my cheeks. "It's fine...the fall never bothered me anyway." With that I run out. Wally calls my name, but he doesn't come after me...why should he? its not like he knows me, not the real me.

* * *

When I get deep into happy harbour its beginning to get dark. I hadn't stopped running until I got to the town centre. Slowly I climbed up to the top of the tallest building. Once at the top I sit on the ice cold, treacherous ledge. The mountain looks so beautiful...so peaceful.

_The sun sets down on the mountain tonight_  
_I'm a broken bird without a wing_  
_A kingdom of isolation,_  
_And it looks like I'm the King_

clumsily I whipe away my drying tears.

_They were shouting, like they never knew I'd cried,_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

I began to get upset with Batman a little while back. When I was unhappy he always told me to put on a fake smile and carry on. Simply because 'if Dick Grayson's feeling depressed, Robin can't be'.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the happy kid you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..._

But I suppose he did teach me one thing...

_Well, now they know_

He taught me to fly again! I launch of the building feeling the air whip around my tear stained cheeks.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_

He would be disappointed if he knew I was doing this, but to hell with it. I drop my mask through the spiralling wind below...It's falling, just like they did.

_I don't care_  
_What batmans going to say_  
_Let the team rage on,_  
_The fall never bothered me anyway_

I perch on the edge of a huge, gothic tower of flats. Suddenly standing up straight, I throw a smoke pellet or two to the ground. Jogging lightly in front of the spewing smoke.

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Made everything seem small_  
_But the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all_

It's so long since their de- that day. But that's what made me who I am, that's what made me save people.

_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No smiles, no lies, no rules for me_  
_I'm free._

Once again I fly through the air, grappling line jetting out in front of me.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the team rage on.._

Landing again I pause to think: I watched my new family die, like I watched my true family fall...I guess I really did fall I continue swinging through the barren streets, throwing a few flips in on the way.

_My body's falling through the air into the ground_  
_Their blood was splattered in gushing puddles all around_  
_And one thought scares me like my unforgettable past..._

No. Don't go there, not now.

_I'm never going back,_  
_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect boy is gone_

I stand on a new building, dropping my line. Then I turn my back.

_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_

"Robin! Stop!"

_Let the team rage on_.

I see Wally running towards me.

_The fall never bothered me anyway..._

I fall backwards, allowing gravity to take me.

* * *

**A/N: Go on review and tell me what you think happened! Or just review anyway...please...pretty please.**

**thanks**

**DixieGrayson xx**


End file.
